


Moira and the hellclub strippers

by InfinityAsh29



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Elektra (2005), Fantastic Four (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex slave Moira mactaggert, Stripper Moira mactaggert, Susan storm 2015 kate mara, Trask industries sex toy Moira mactaggert, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: What if Moira mactaggert meets her fate afromnd other heroines at thier worlds, both x-men first class, days in future past and apocalypse
Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Moira Mactaggert, Moira MacTaggert/Sebastian Shaw, Moira mactaggert/boliver trask
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

At the car close to the hellfire club shows a agent reveal to be a woman named Moira mactaggert is tasked with following the U.S. Army Colonel Hendry with her partner Levene in Las Vegas. "Another day at the office." Said Levene was talking to Moira was spying at Hendry going inside the club "Is that Colonel Hendry?" Moira said looking at hendry  
"The NATO guy?" Levene said to her still spying "Yeah." She said to him as Levene still talks more "Yes, it is. 'Cause that's three Mob bosses, the Italian ambassador and the CEO of Lockhead." He replied to mactaggert "They can't all be Communists. This Hellfire Club, it's got to be something else." She said as Moira is taking her clothes off then Levene chuckles looking at the strippers who are going inside the club "Do you see that? Hello, girls. Wow. Very, nice. What... what are you doing?" Levene replied seeing Moira mactaggert dress different "Using some equipment the CIA didn't give me. Stay put." Moira tells him to stay put as she had left the car manages to slip into the Hellfire Club disguised as a stripper as part of female entertainment  
"Colonel Hendry?" Said the woman name Emma frost was talking to Hendry "Yes, ma'am." The colonel said to her as Emma spoke "Emma Frost. Sebastion Shaw's associate." Emma introduced herself as Sebastian shaw's associate "And where is Mr. Shaw?" Hendry asked herfor shaw's location   
"We're having a party, and here's the entertainment. Come with me." Emma led Hendry to the booth as Moira was at the line with the strippers spots emma closed the curtains of the booth Moira walks towards it then men see her they start Hollering and whistling at her   
"Hello, beautiful. How are you?" Said the man staring at her "Hey, baby. You want to find a quiet place?" Said the second man as Moira turns around "I'm so sorry. I've been booked by Colonel Hendry. Excuse me." Moira refusing advances by several men before arriving at the booth Colonel Hendry was in by then She manages to activate a passage to a secret base underneath the club.  
"Are you sure we can't get you a refill, Bob?" Moira has a look and saw files at the table then heard hendry talking to Sebastian shaw offer him the drink  
"No." He said  
"So I hear you blocked the proposal to position Jupiter missiles in Turkey. I expext you'll reconsider." Shaw tells him letting Moira hear all from the bookshelf "We've had this conversation. You put our nukes in Turkey or anywhere that close to Russia, and you're looking at war. Nuclear war." Hendry tells him  
"I don't ask for favors, Colonel. I express my expectations. So let me say it again: I expect... you'll reconsider." Shaw tells him  
"The only thing I will reconsider is having another glass of that delicious champagne." Just then shaw let's riptide reveal his powers in front of him by controlling a typhoon "What the hell did you out in my drink?" Just then he hits him send hendry flying to the wall he Groans then Moira Gasps and hides then looks again  
"You're thinking of running, hiding. We'd find you, Hendry. There's not a fortress in the world that could keep us out." Emma said using telepathic powers then changes her body made it to krystal  
"Magnificent, isn't she, Bob? Genetic mutation. The evolution of the human genome. Where's Azazel?" Shaw wondered then Moira then wondered who is Azazel as she heard a sound of teleporting Moira turns around and saw it's Azazel was a red devil like human had grabbed her then takes her to Shaw by teleport  
"MY what do we have here." Shaw said looking at Moira was caught then Emma read her mind "she's a cia agent she's spying at us and you hendry." Emma said as the colonel recognise Moira but he doesn't want a witness as Shaw spoke to him "Ah. We don't want the colonel to be late and don't worry about her I can take good care of her." Hendry accepted his offer let's Azazel teleport him then returns Shaw has a look around Moira was impressed of her beauty "you won't get away from this I will tell the government." She said but Shaw has her chin up letting her look at him  
"You're going nowhere my dear you are my property Azazel, riptide take her clothes off for me please." A's Moira see Azazel and riptide surrounded her then start ripping her stripper clothes leaving exposed completely naked in front of shaw, Azazel and riptide then Emma paralyze her with her power making her hold still  
"Strippers are too shy to show thier nakedness but I should tame you easy." he starts kissing Moira at the lips the her neck now was licking her tits as Moira felt him touching her body helpless and then shaw starts taking his clothes off leaving him naked and his rod was huge "now let's start making you my property and my bitch." He let Azazel push her down to her knees then shaw grabbed her head and shove his dick in her mouth starts bopping her harder Moira couldn't escape because Azazel was holding her arms letting him continue bopping her and riptide was spanking her ass  
Shaw never stops as He fires his sperm in her then he was grabbing her breasts and was squeezing then Moira screams in tears as Shaw starts sucking her nipples drinking the milk out of her but Azazel was behind her and Shaw was by the top had their dicks in her pussy and ass they're starts thrusting her Moira screams as they continue thrusting her and penetrate her but Moira was beginning to lose her mind as she's moaning "oh oh oh oh yes yes duck me more more." She begged Shaw to go deeper  
"Yes yes you love it my darling let it all out." He said as they thrusting her harder and deeper Moira moaned more and her lust changed her from CIA agent to a sex loving stripper as Shaw and Azazel fills her up Moira was breathing heavily  
"You are mine now my dear and you have a job to do." As Moira nodded and kissed Shaw by the lips and tongue "I do as you say" as the naked Moira mactaggert was walking to the entrance swaying her ass and hipsbmade him whistle like a wolf as she made it up to the club the same men see her completely naked they start Hollering and whistling at her once again  
"Hello again, beautiful. Man you have a nice ass?" Said the man staring at her body "Hey, baby. You want to find a quiet place to get fucked?" Said the second man as Moira turns around with a kinky smile and playing her hair  
"I'm very desperate for more dicks." Moira dreaded several men to the booth then starts dancing like a stripper or should say a naked stripper as she was dancing getting them her attention as the men starts smacking her ass and rubbing her pussy made her moan and two other men were sucking her tits "Yes my babies big boys need thier milk." She moaned by that as her milk was squirting at them and the man's hand went deeper in her pussy made Moira a perfect sex slave stripper then the men starts ducking Moira as her love juice squirts over the booth then they start having thier dicks out   
"Baby we will have fun tonight." Moira saw Shaw appears watching as the men starts thier fun Moira has dicks in her mouth, ass and her pussy as they starts thrusting her Moira loves it as they continue thrusting her body making Shaw entertained seeing the former agent now his stripper, sex slave and property continues hours thenthey exploded releasing thier sperm inside Moira and her body was soaked but Shaw takes her back to the base and cleaned her up as he starts placing her to the bed  
"Master please fuck me again." She begged as Shaw was planning the same thing as he continues thrusting her harder again Moira moaned more feeling his dick so hard she moan like a Wolf "you passed Moira mactaggert now you are mine." He said as he keeps thrusting her pussy more Moira wrapped her arms and legs letting him go more deeper as he was continuing at hours then climax the two are exhausted Moira was now the property of Sebastian shaw leader of the hellfire club


	2. The hunt and capture

(Hellfire club 4 weeks ago.)

Dawn breaks at the hellfire clud as Sebastian Shaw was sleeping naked with the naked Moira mactaggart was now his sex slave and stripper as she wakes up seeing Shaw awake "ah, Moira you're awake." He said seeing her awake "Yes my master I Moira mactaggart former C.I.A. agent now your personal sex slave and stripper." Moira said more sexual behaviour 

"Good but I need your service, I want more girls to be my strippers and sex slaves mine only if I capture some so I can end humanity I can breed them with my generation." Shaw tells her as Moira looks at her master

"I know where I can gather more heroines they be perfect for your strippers." Moira said as Shaw smirks

"I love you already." He said 

(Outside of hellfire club)

At outside of the club about hours ago there was something running close to the hellfire club but nothings here until something or someone appears to be invisible was a young and beautiful woman reveal to be Susan storm known as invisible woman from the fantastic 4 is on a tasked mission after her adoptive father died from doom she's not failing on this mission "Maria hill. I'm at the hellfire club you speak of." She said

"Good, I heard that my friend agent Moira mactaggart was missing and I want you to go inside and interrogated Shaw for her whereabouts." Hill said as Susan nodded and turn invisible and goes inside the club saw many people partying and strippers perform "this place is disgusting." She replied and focus on the mission 

Susan spots emma frost walking and went inside the booth Susan checked inside and found nothing "where did you go frost?" Susan replied then She manages to activate a passage to a secret base underneath the club.

"Bingo." She said as Susan walks in still invisible and spots the book self and found then found a key and open the passage 

"I'm close." She said

Susan heard crying from the room then screams of Moira mactaggart as he follows the voice and lead her to his room saw Shaw at bed with Moira mactaggart naked and getting raped "Shaw, stop right there and let Moira mactaggart go." Susan said as the mutants were going to ambush her but Susan traps them with her force field Shaw stands up and let's her go "come on Moira we're leaving." Susan tells her until she was struck by chloroform made her dizzy as she learn Moira drugged her  
"Sweet dreams invisible woman." Moira replied ad Susan was blackout just then a minute ago Susan wakes up"she drugged me and where am i?" Susan asked as she realized her suit was gone and she's completely naked as Shaw appear "ah hello beautiful enjoy your sleep." He said as Susan was pissed and going to use her powers but nothing happened

"Surprised Susan storm when you're drugged by my sexy stripper Moira mactaggart I had stripped you naked and have your powers stripped as well in this krystal made of cosmic energy." Shaw explained as Susan is now helpless 

"Where is Moira mactaggart now." Susan asked him "mission to gather more girls now I have a greatest powerful member of the fantastic 4 at my clutches." As she see him naked 

"No wait." Susan backs away knowing what he's going to do but he pins her to the bed

"Smart girl but I'm gonna enjoy this." As Shaw is kissing her and groping her perfect tits she had as Susan screams how he's pinching her nipples were pointing and hard "my an beautiful this and love the tits." Shaw starts sucking her left breast and fingering her pussy as Susan was screaming in tears by Shaw continues raping her and went more deeper and sucking her right breast

"Ohhhhhh....noooo....stop it hurts......mmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhh." She screams as Shaw finished sucking and feels her pussy was leaking then Susan felt his hand grabbed her hair and shove her mouth on his penis and starts bopping faster made her gulping feeling his salty dick in her mouth

"That boyfriend of yours wanted the taste of you but I'm enjoying it." He said as Shaw went more faster letting Susan storm moan then fires his cum inside her mouth, over her face and breasts then Shaw pinned her to the bed

"Now the final best part." He has his hard rock penis at her wet pussy target as he enters her Susan screams as Shaw is raping her pussy

"No please.....mmmmmmmm oh oh oh oh." Susan is lososing herself to Shaw loving it 

"Oh oh yes yes keep going pleaee i love it." Susan screams out her freewill is broken, her spirit is shattered leaving her just like Moira mactaggart was a sex loving whore as Shaw continues thrusting her pussy at hours then feels his limit "get ready Susan storm you're in a good one." As he fills her pussy up her body was soaked in sperm and loves it as Shaw was exhausted Susan storm walks towards him 

"Master I love it." She said as Shaw smiles "Good girl I like a hot attractive woman since Moira won't come back yet dance for me." Shaw command his new stripper/sex slave to entertain him "as you wish master." Susan storm starts dancing like a sexy stripper just like Moira as Shaw enjoys watching the former member of the fantastic 4 now his stripper and sex slave as Emma was disgusted and left Shaw notice

"Don't worry emma. You're on my fuck list too." Shaw replied as he continues watch Susan who is now spanking her ass and groping her breasts and he loves it

(Hong kong)

at homing kong there was a girl wears a jacket but wears a tank top and cargo pants including boots name Lara croft was asking the locals

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" She asked ghe elder coiple but not a word "No, no. No? Thank you." As she asked a man

"Sorry... Excuse me." She said to him

"Yeah?" He asked her "Do you know Lu Ren? Lu Ren? Not even a tiny bit?" She asked him but he never heard of that name at all as she spoke a other person "Do you speak English?" She asked as a teen boy appeared "Lady. You need help?" He asked her as she spoke "Yes, I do. I'm looking for this guy called Lu Ren. Um, he's supposed to..." as she shows him a picture of the boat

"Lu Ren's boat." He said "Yes. Endurance" as he points "over there. Endurance?" As lara looked behind "Which one?" But two more came and took her bag "Oi! Wait!" As she was chasing the three boys who took her bag over the other boat as a shortcut ss she got one in a choke with her legs

"Come on." She said as the two are going to help their friend "Stay back! Give me the bag." She hold her grip so ight going to choke him as they give her the bag and she let thier friend go "You just lost your tip." She said as the leader got a knife

"You just lose your tongue!" As she was running from them The girl looked behind realise there was one but she didn't noticed was the two ambushed her behind grabbing her tight

"Let me go!" She shout as the first one grabbed her bag but the thieves were hit by a dart puts them to sleep as Lara see a naked woman was Moira mactaggart was playing her act "thank you I thought they got you just like me bieng thier fuck toy." She said

"It's okay we shall find the....the......" lara collapses as she too was drugged by Moira with a smirk "take her to hellfire club." She said to the men and drag her away "lara croft down you're next Elektra." She said as the hunt is on


End file.
